Blends of dynamically vulcanized chlorinated polyolefins and polyolefin resins are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,245, 4,978,703 and 4,978,716. Thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV) materials used in injection molding processes have shown a need for physical property improvement particularly in the areas of hot melt strength, tensile strength, elongation and tear strength. Improvement in these areas is necessary for supplying molded parts to the automotive industry.